Breaking the Boundaries
by Kagurazaka
Summary: Kaichousama's clicheness: Reloaded.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking the Boundaries

Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me, the unoriginal idea or Mai HiME. The only thing I rightfully own is the time I've wasted to write such blasphemy of a story.

Well, after reading almost all ShizNat fic there is in I can only say that I've encountered a few stereotypes about her (too much that it's kinda… boring), and so breaking the set of rules and bashing em around seems fun… and I can't read Japanese, so screw whatever the official site writes about her. Just one note: this is clearly not meant for Shizuru bashing, just some random fun I wrote at some random time in some random mood.

Note:

Iya dosu: Nope

Shizuru said that in otome, just thought it'd be a fitting line for her playfulness rather than an ordinary 'no'. And the umbrella one… gomen! I can't resist… because an inch is not even a difference, I mean, it's not even an inch, more like two centimeters (Americans and their… non-metric systems…).

---

**Chapter 1: Shizuru Has a Highly Delicate Kyoto Digestive System**

"So…" Natsuki asked absentmindedly, whilst twirling with her finger her soft, blue hair that has the magical ability to glow golden when bathed with sunset, "since it's near golden week and your ha- groupies seem to be off with their own thing… lunch?"

Shizuru looked up from her laptop and adjusted her reading glasses, a sight her har- err, fangirls would swoon over and die for. Of course Natsuki was one of the few who had the privilege of witnessing such scene that might prove to be quite lethal for our wellbeing (symptoms may and _will_ include heart-stopping, major swooning, sudden eye transform into heart-shape, fainting, and a few more that might be too obscene to even suggest). "If Natsuki wishes so… shall we go to my favorite place then?"

Her soon-to-be uke frowned slightly, "You've never mentioned it to me."

"Because Natsuki never asked." She replied simply.

_Duh. _Shizuru's 'Don't-ask-don't-tell' policy was starting to bug her; it was always _her_ opening up, her taking Shizuru to her favorite place, her telling Shizuru her problems. "Is it safe to guess that it's Japanese, probably tasteless, probably boring, probably healthy, probably fat-free?" _As in, my oh so delicate system might throw everything up if I dare touch anything resembling food served under an hour? _ She retorted rather sarcastically, perhaps more annoyed on not knowing something as minor as Shizuru's favorite place after knowing her like, what? Four years?

The older woman paused briefly from her typing, smiling her trademark smile, and replied rather airily, "It's quite the opposite, in fact. I'm sure Natsuki will like it."

A snort was heard, but she ignored it and continued her halted work.

---

This time, Natsuki did not only frown, but her eyebrow was also twitching fairly rapidly. "Pizza?" She half-shouted disbelievingly, "Your favorite place is a friggin' pizza joint?"

"There's also Mos burger, but I thought Natsuki likes pizza better?"

Right. There goes Shizuru's image of being a delicate, elegant, traditional Kyoto woman that has never touched fast food in her live, down the drain. Somehow she felt the said girl had managed to roll that image up, crumpled it, burned it half way through, bitch-slapped Natsuki with it, stomped on it, kicked it into the gutter, and laughed evilly while doing so.

Seeing no immediately response from the blue, but sometimes inconsistently shown as purple haired girl, she gestured inside the shop, "shall we go in then?" Besides, it was rather uncomfortable being stared at with eyes almost rivaling frying pans.

"Y-yea, let's…"

Sometimes ignorance is a bliss...

And the fact that Shizuru seemed to have an addiction towards mustard didn't help it either.

But at least she had learned more about Shizuru that day. She made a note to treat her out to another place sometimes.

---

Now, this is a story I actually expect flames, or no reviews at most. Let the flame rollin'.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the Boundaries

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to sunrise. The one who wrote the manga shall die for his blasphemy of Shiznatness.

**Chapter 2: Shizuru's Tall Enough to Make a Significant Difference at the Comfort of Holding an Umbrella for Both of Them**

"It's raining…" Natsuki stated dully, eyeing the torrent only a few feet away from her with disdain. A few splashes landed on her uniform. "…I don't have an umbrella." The forecast only said something about ten percent chance of rain, worthless weather reporters. She knew she would never trust one again.

Shizuru motioned at her own umbrella, "I do."

_Unfortunately._

Natsuki knew where this was going. She folded her hands on her chest and looked at the other way. "No thanks, I'd rather walk under the rain." _Than walk in it side by side with you and your goddamn teasing._

Sighing dejectedly, Shizuru opened her umbrella and stepped halfway into the rain. "Ara, that will be troublesome isn't it? Since there's a test tomorrow, and your attendance record…" She trailed off, letting her words sink into Natsuki before continuing on, "Well, Natsuki can always wait until it dissipates, or call a taxi…"

Natsuki scowled. _She enjoys playing with me._ They both knew it'll take a _long _time for a thick torrent like this to stop, and they both knew that she almost never had enough money in her wallet for anything other than basic food supplies and additional emergency mayo shopping.

"Fine!" She grunted unwillingly, "But I'm holding it."

"Iya dosu."

"What? Why?"

"Because it'll be easier for both of us, I'm taller than Natsuki." Shizuru shifted the umbrella so it was well beyond Natsuki's reach if she didn't want to wet herself.

"Oh for god's sake, Shizuru, you're only _less _than an inch taller than me!" In exasperation, Natsuki wildly grasped for the umbrella, but failed. Shizuru inched it even further, a playful expression played on her face, bordering on mischievousness, perhaps.

"But Natsuki was only up to my chin when you were in junior high, remember?"

Natsuki groaned, she did _not_ need to be reminded that she was a shortie back then, "Well, it was years ago, and obviously, you haven't grown any taller since. Now give that to me, or else…"

An arched elegant eyebrow, "or else?"

"Or else… I'll… uhh- tackle you?" She finished lamely.

Somehow, Shizuru's eyebrow rose even higher. "Has Natsuki run out of ideas?" And she didn't really mind being 'tackled' by Natsuki. The thought of a full-blown embrace with her dear Nacchan (not official) almost sent a blush creeping on her cheeks.

Not yet, as the only-less-than-an-inch taller woman uttered her sentence, Natsuki came up with a _smart_ come back, "Or else I'll kiss Takeda in front of you!" _HA! How's that?_ True, her heart almost stopped and a sudden surge of nausea attacked her when she imagined herself doing it (which she would rather ram herself on some wall and lay on some hospital bed in coma), and she was sure that mere image alone would probably scar her for life. Ignoring her growing nausea, she sensed triumph when there was only silence from the other side. She looked up, expecting shocked looking Shizuru, but what she saw probably left her guilty for the rest of the week, and for sure left her speechless, not even daring to proclaim her triumphant 'HA!'.

True, as she hoped, Shizuru was shocked.

She was beyond shocked.

All colors had completely drained out from her face, leaving her gaping there, staring at Natsuki with utmost terror. She almost seemed like she was about to cry.

Natsuki could only lower her gaze, mumbling reluctantly the words she would never have if not for the extremely rare sight before her, "Fine… you hold it." Next time she would think first before opening her mouth. The guilt was already sinking it.

Shizuru nodded at this, and wordlessly stepped out into the rain, Natsuki close beside her.

"Someday I'll be taller than you, _then_ you won't have any excuse to hold that umbrella."

"…I'll be waiting for it."

---


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the Boundaries

Disclaimer: Same ol'.

**Chapter 3: Natsuki Cannot EVER Retort a Single Comeback at Shizuru's Teasing (Except at Emotional, Heart-Breaking Scenes)  
**

She eyed her companion with a frown. It had been four hours since she started her work, and during that duration never once had she taken a break.

"Oi, Shizuru."

"Hmm?" She mumbled without taking her glance off her laptop screen.

"It's been four hours."

"I realized that, Natsuki."

_**Click. Click.**_

"You should take a break or something. I mean, staring at the computer for four hours straight will damage your eyes or something."

_**Click. Click. Click click.**_

Not to mention that her mouse clicking frenzy somehow got annoying.

She couldn't see Shizuru's face, but she was sure Shizuru's lips were already tugged upwards into her usual annoying teasing smile.

"But isn't Natsuki doing the same?" She asked coily.

Natsuki glanced at the TV, currently showcasing a certain spiky blond and a cute summoner with different eye colors talking to each other. She pressed X on her controller. Man, watching people talk was boring. When was the new boss?

"Yeah, but playing games and _having fun_ is different than straining your eyes _and _brain at the same time." And nothing could beat playing her favorite RPG at Shizuru's sixty inch plasma.

Shizuru paused, "Ara, does Natsuki actually worry about my wellbeing?"

Of course it would be a no, it always did. Shizuru could almost picture Natsuki snapping her neck, and shouting 'NO!' with a red face. She chuckled inwardly at the thought of Natsuki's cute reaction.

Natsuki continued to repeatedly smash X; trying to bring down a blue haired villain with not much of a difficulty, before letting out a single phrase that Shizuru would later define as horribly out-of-character of her.

"Yes."

The action on Shizuru's side had completely stopped. Her eyes were subtly wider that usual.

A smirk tugged on Natsuki's lips. Her conversation with an ex-arch nemesis was proven quite useful after all.

Shizuru 568, Natsuki 1

Better than nothing.

---

"So, how did that go?" A certain red, bordering on pink haired girl asked her with her usual sly tone.

"Satisfying." Natsuki replied curtly, inwardly thankful. Because, truth to be told, she was quite smug over her miniscule victory. "So, what do I do next?"

"She likes to hug you right? Next time…"

---

When Shizuru heard from Mai (or rather, pried out) that Natsuki had been spending time with a certain Yuuki Nao lately, she made sure to _invite _Nao to a 'private lesson' with her next time.

When there would be no one around.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking the Boundaries

Disclaimer: Duh. The article belongs to me. Because only I alone can write something so 'smart'.

Well, I planned on making this episodic, meaning that each chapter absolutely has nothing to do with each other, but I decided to have a little sub-plot going on, meaning that there's more ShizNao (not in _that_ way too) goodness for you guys.

**Chapter 4: Shizuru's ONLY Obsession is Tea (and Natsuki)**

"So… Natsuki? Can you do it? Please?" A red head fairly well-known as a Tokiha Mai clasped her hand together, in an effort to look sincerely desperate.

Natsuki looked at her with frowned brows. "Ugh, I don't really mind, but… why me? And since when did you join the newspaper club?"

"Well, it's because you're the closest to kaichou-san, and the whole school knows, and it's because Mikoto… well…" Mai said haltingly, glancing at the spiky haired girl currently dozing off besides a pile of empty bowls of ramen.

"I heard she ransacked the cooking club's kitchen, and broke all their eggs?" Natsuki offered helpfully.

"Hence we were banned."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. You definitely do not bring one with the name of Minagi Mikoto near any kitchen loaded with food _and _eggs. But being banned from the cooking club must be hard for Mai, she sympathized with a her a little.

"Can't you just ask Shizuru herself instead?"

"Kaichou-san's really good at disappearing."

"Ok, fine. I'll do it. Give me it." She wasn't in the mood of going Shizuru hunting either.

Mai fished out a neatly folded piece of paper and a pen from her pocket and gave them to a frowning Natsuki, it was quite obvious that she didn't want to do it.

---

_Fujino kaichou's profile:_

_Height: only a little taller than me_

_Weight: not much less_

_Orientation: (scribble scribble)_

_Status: give up_

_Hair color: can't you see?_

_Eye color: duh_

_Three size: Ask one of her fangirls (the ones carrying binoculars all the time)_

_Hobby: drinking tea_

_Likes: drinking tea_

_Favorite past-time: drinking tea._

_Favorite food: tea_

_Favorite drink: tea_

_Obsession: tea_

_Wish list: more tea_

_Biography: Born and raised in kyoto, became the student rep at fuuka gakuen. Likes tea. _

Mai eyed the paper, now riddled with Natsuki's messy writing, with a raised eyebrow. "You know… this is hardly insightful. What's with all of this tea?" She didn't even write capital letters correctly. No wonder Sakomizu-sensei was _that_ stressed. Her Japanese marks must be suffering. And tea isn't even food.

Natsuki plopped her chin on her palm nonchalantly. "Why don't _you_ answer it yourself then? And tea _is _her favorite thing."

"Ugh…"

---

"But it isn't, Natsuki." Shizuru said whilst reading Fuuka Monthly's article about her (unedited), written by Natsuki herself. Despite its utter bastardization of the journalism code (aka written at the level of an elementary student), it managed to top the highest selling volume list in the history of the school. That was how popular the woman is. It should be a privilege to be in the same room as her. Not.

"What isn't?"

"My hobby, likes, obsession, and wish list."

"OK, so you're saying that tea is not your favorite thing in this whole world?" She didn't want to admit it, but she had a hunch on what Shizuru was going to say next.

"If you count Natsuki…" Shizuru said playfully.

A shudder went down her spine.

Natsuki felt her cheeks turn crimson, but quickly covered it by holding a big encyclopedia literally an inch from her face. Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle at the blue-purple hybrid haired girl's embarrassment. True, with Nao now out of the picture…

"S-shut up. What is it the-"

Just as Natsuki was about to finish saying 'then', the doorbell rang. Shizuru swiftly went to answer it. Was _it just me or was Shizuru actually hasting to do something?_ She put her makeshift shield down and studied the article. Not bad. She wondered if Sakomizu would give better marks on her report card when he read this.

A few moments later Shizuru came back into the room, clutching a medium-sized box with her.

"Was that a delivery?"

"Yes." Shizuru gave a short reply before setting it down between them and untying it.

Maybe Natsuki was only hallucinating (perhaps as a side effect from playing games all night), but Shizuru _did_ seem quite… hasty today, and unusually cheerful.

"What's that?" She said curiously, taking a peek into the box.

She pushed it forward, urging Natsuki to take a look. "The answer to Natsuki's previous question."

Natsuki reached inside and took out something that was oddly shaped as a DVD wrapped with an opaque plastic. She tore it apart, and what she saw next almost sent the object hurling through the window if not for her trained control on her reflexes.

"SHIZURU!"

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru inquired courteously, seemingly unfazed by her outrage.

"W-w-what the hell is this!"

"Exactly what Natsuki sees."

The cover of the DVD depicted two girls doing all sorts of blasphemy, with the younger girl disturbingly looking like Natsuki, and the older one more than slightly resembling Shizuru, complete with her teasing smile. It was written: A Day of Lust with the Student President, for viewers older than eighteen only. A doujin by the Fuuka circle.

"YURI?"

"Ara, Natsuki seems quite knowledgeable about this. Does Natsuki wat-"

"NO!"

"Then why-"

"You don't- wanna know." Natsuki said through gritted teeth. She shoved the DVD back into the box disgustedly.

"I can't believe you watch –**this**- thing, Shizuru."

"Ara, if Natsuki doesn't like it, I also have another one that might be interesting."

Before Natsuki could protest, Shizuru pulled a book out and showed it to Natsuki.

A clearly red font read, 'The Bible of Getting Your Way with a Biker Dyke'.

---

You SO cannot imagine my surprise at checking my mail the next day and finding a bunch of reviews nesting there. God bless you all! (sniff), I seriously thought this was gonna be flamed since I thought that everyone likes their kaichou-sama with a soft delicate stomach. I am sooo happy. Really. If you have anymore clicheness that you might encounter (such as Shizuru going all angsty after the festival and tormenting herself), please tell me, I need more materials to blasphemize. Actually, I'll greatly appreciate that.

I don't know if you'll take this yuri thing well though. I only thought that it was somehow fitting with Shizuru, since most of her doujinshi… well…


End file.
